Misguided
by Jeuel
Summary: It was his heterochromatic eyes that drew her to him. And within those eyes, a glimpse of loneliness was the only commonality they shared.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only own the OCs.**_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

The first time I saw him, he was standing across the street of the café I was working at. It was really dark outside, the pitch-black sky veiling the city. And I didn't know what he wants but all I know was, he was looking at my direction, his heterochromatic eyes shining in the shadows.

It unnerved me, knowing that someone was looking at me from afar.

I looked back at the empty café, checking if all the things were in place. When all the plugs were taken out, no more dirty dishes left to be washed, and all the table cloth were put back on the cabinets, I closed the lights and left.

As I turn left onto the next street, my usual route back home, I noticed the man following me. It scared the living shit out of me, feeling my heart racing as my mind searched a way to escape.

My pace quickened however, it seemed like it was no use. He was still tailing me.

Halfway across my apartment building, after turning right at the next corner, I made a dash for it, never looking back.

But what shocked me was, the man was already there, waiting for me to pass by.

I bumped into him. He held my hand tightly, his red and blue eyes shining.

He looked ferocious, like a hungry predator.

I struggled from his hold. I tried to loosen his hand on me but alas, it didn't work. But instead, he only tightened his grip even more, making me scream in pain.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" I begged, feeling my knees buckled.

He smiled, that oh-so handsome yet, evil smile. How can someone be so good-looking yet, be scary at the same time?

Immediately, I added, "I'll g-give you anything, just don't hurt me!"

He smirked. "Anything?"

His voice was so velvety, making me stop from my struggles.

"A-Anything." I confirmed.

Suddenly, he pulled my wrist closer to his face. He licked it, tasting my flesh.

I found the gesture very enticing yet, creepy when suddenly, I yelp.

His teeth—more like, fangs—buried into my skin.

I felt my eyes tearing, my breath hitching. I felt my blood leaving my body, making me weak in my knees. He was sucking too fast.

He kept on sucking and sucking until I could no longer think. My head felt so light as my eyelids slowly come to a close.

But before everything went dark, I whispered, "V-Vampire."

* * *

 _ **Author's Corner:** Hey guys. I know it's only a prologue (and it's quite short) but, I hope you like it. Also, check out my other stories if you have the time! If you like them, let my know by giving me support and buying me coffee at **ko-fi /**_ ** _L3L4LOF6_** _under the name_ _ **njeuel**. It'll be much appreciated! Thanks, everyone!_


	2. Sweet Addiction

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only own the OCs.**_

* * *

 _ **1\. SWEET ADDICTION**_

I gaze at the window for the _nth_ time. Normally, he would visit—more like, stand across the street—once every three to four days, but the man I was waiting for hasn't show up for almost one week now. It made me worry, thinking that something bad might have happened to him.

But who was I kidding? I should be the one worried with myself. I was defenseless unlike him; with only a pepper stray to protect me from any assaulter.

He was strong and capable, and yes, a bit cruel and insane but, that's what most people so in him.

But that's not what I saw. . .

I served the plate of sweets to my customers. School must be done, I thought, seeing student customers in our shop.

Our shop is quite famous with the high schoolers and middle schoolers—especially, with couple students.

I watched as another pair of couple entered the shop, immediately one of our servers were on their side, directing them to their seats.

I heard the bell chimed, another customer entering.

Looking back, I stood still, shocked.

"Welcome!" The other servers greeted. It was a shop policy to greet everyone who comes in to the store and send well wishes when they leave.

But instead, I stood there gaping.

It was him. . . He was _finally_ here. And not just here gazing from outside but, he was inside the café.

It was not only I who was gaping at the good-looking man, everyone was.

Suddenly, another coworker of mine rushed to his side.

"Table for one, sir?" She asked hopefully, wishing that he wasn't waiting for anyone in particular.

However, his eyes never left mine. We were at a standstill, waiting for the next move.

When suddenly, the customers next to me caught my attention. Everyone was moving back to their own paces.

"Miss, we'd like to have another Lemon Meringue Cheesecake." He said.

I jotted down their orders and was about to go when suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm.

When I looked back, red and blue met my soft chocolate ones.

"Table for two." He said, shocking everyone employee. What kind of woman snagged this handsome man? Probably was running through their minds.

I nodded, showing him a seat at the corner where the sun didn't shine. It was still a bit early for vampires to be out but, here he is, sitting at my workplace, ordering something to eat.

I waited as he looked at the menu. My eyes run from his long lashes shadowing his cheeks, to his to-die-for slim nose, to his strong jaw line and high cheekbones, and lastly, to his soft lips.

"What would you suggest?" He said. When I didn't reply, he looked back at me, catching me gazing at him intently.

"The. . . The Lemon Meringue Cheesecake is one of our bestsellers as well as the Blueberry Cheesecake."

"If you were the customer, what would you order?"

"D-Definitely the Lemon Cheesecake."

He smirked. "Not because it has one of the highest prices?"

 _Caught_. He caught me. But, I smiled. He knows me quite well. There's no point in lying to him. "No, _definitely_ not." I answered. Okay, I was _definitely_ flirting with our customer which was _totally_ against the rules.

He handed me the menu, and said, "Then, one Lemon Meringue and one Blueberry Cheesecake." He ordered two cakes, making me surprised.

"Should I serve both of them or once your partner arrives?"

"Once she arrives." He answered. "I'll be eating the Blueberry one."

What does he expect; that I'm allowed to eat with a customer while the other employees are working? I'd be fired if that happened.

"Certainly, sir." I answered, making my way back to the front desk and file their orders. I then, went back inside the kitchen, and immediately, got bombarded with tons of questions from eager single ladies.

I smiled, not knowing what to do. "We have customers waiting outside. Shouldn't we assist them?" I reasoned out however, it obviously didn't work, and the ladies only glared at me, awaiting my answers.

"He was the last one to enter the shop and it's almost closing time, Kaede so, stop making excuses." One said.

"So, what's he like?'

"What's his name?"

"Why is this the first time he came here? Is he a foreigner?"

There was no room for escape when suddenly, an opening came in. The chefs called, saying that the orders are now ready. Immediately, before any of the other employees could say anything else, I went and get the orders.

I went outside, back into the customer's area to deliver their food. I handed the couple their Lemon Meringue followed by his Blueberry Cheesecake.

I slowly laid down the plate on his table, followed by a glass of cold water. Accidentally, my finger brushed his. I turned a shade of red as his eyes met mine, a smirk playing his lips.

"Thanks." He said, smirk still on his lips.

I left his table, this time, I didn't enter the kitchen, knowing that the other workers would just corner and interrogate me. I took my place near the front desk, waiting for any customer that needs my assistance.

Another thirty minutes passed by and there was no sign of his counterpart. I was sure that it'll be another vampire. My female coworkers were being restless, wanting to know who stood up such a delightfully gorgeous man. They wanted to approach him, to know if he wanted something else—and one did try but, all she got from him was a glare—a very scary one.

She squealed in fright, covering half of her face with the tray and immediately scrambled back to the kitchen and since then, I was the only one approaching the heterochromatic-eyed man.

Though it did not stop my fellow coworkers to ask what the man was like.

I approached him, my hands in the front like how we were trained. "Sir, we are about to close the shop," I began politely, hinting him that he needed to go _now_. "would you like me to your wrap your other order instead?"

He nodded quietly, shutting his book as I picked up the empty plate on his table. Later, I came back with a bag, the sweet inside.

He stood up, going to the counter and paid his bills then, he left. He was holding the book in one hand while the bag of cake on the other. The bell tingled as he left the store, just like how he came in.

I sighed, finally, be able to move as I pleased without eyes watching my every movement. His gazes gave me goosebumps, sending shivers all over my body. Like how a predator eyed his prey, just waiting for the right time for the hunt.

And I know when that is. . .

I took my top off, changing back into my casual clothes; my shift's done for the day. And the others have already left, saying they were going for a drink. Knowing that I have a very low tolerance for alcohol, I refused, saying I have other plans.

They started joking and laughing. "Finally, you're meeting someone!"

"Thank, God! Our little Kaede is finally growing up!" One of them said.

I laughed, of course. They were all just making all of us laugh.

Suddenly, I heard something clatter. I hold my breath as I turned, my eyes widened as chocolate brown ones met the red and blue eyes that kept hunting my dreams.

"R-Rido!" I whispered, shocked. I haven't put on my shirt on so right now, I'm half naked in front of a man.

Without any notice, he pulled me in, snaking his arms around my waist. He locked me in, his face near my neck. I shivered as his tongue ran up and down, tasting my flesh.

"Juri." He whispered before suddenly, his fangs emerged, sinking deep in my neck. I yelp, feeling it sink deeper than last time.

I didn't know whose name he just said, and I didn't really want to know. Maybe, it was his past lover?

All I know was, he must be really hungry. I thought as I felt my blood escaping me.

I took a deep breath, my sight blurring. "W-Wait, R-Rido." I said. I need him to stop. If he takes anymore, I'll faint. I pushed him with the little strength I have left. "I s-said, wait!" This time, I gathered all that I have and pushed him away. His fangs scrapped my skin, blood trickling down.

Immediately, his eyes shone angrily. In an instant his hand was gripping my neck, and I on the other hand, sucked in as much air as I could possibly get.

"Let me remind you your place." I snarled at me, and I shivered. "You are my prey, my food so, don't _ever_ give me orders."

He let go of my neck and then, disappeared to who-knows-where.

My breathing became rugged as I held my neck. My fingers now covered in a little blood. "What the _hell_ was that about?"

After a few minutes of organizing myself, I went home. I took the same route I take every day. I clutched by bag, being cautious of my surroundings. I reminded myself to be careful of everyone that passes me—especially now that _some_ people have a reason to actually attack me.

I touched the place where he bit me, wincing in pain.

I arrived at my apartment minutes later, no one attacking me—which was quite a surprised. I know vampires have more enhanced senses and my recently acquired wound would definitely catch a lot of attention.

Taking my shoes of at the door, I left them disarray. My apartment was small with a one bedroom I share with my brother and one bathroom. But, to me who lives with another sibling I was close with, and with a low paying job, this was more than enough.

I went to the living area, dropping my bag on the couch. I didn't notice it at first but, when I did, my eyes went large.

It was the bag from our store. . .

I went to the coffee table, dropped on my knees, and opened the package. The Lemon Meringue Cheesecake sat there, untouched.

With a note on the side, I smiled.

I took a small bite off the cake before whispering, "It's okay. I understand." Knowing that he was somewhere near.

* * *

I yawned, not listening at all to my professor. He was blabbering about some economic facts that I should be jotting down but, I was so tired to do so.

My seatmate and best friend looked at me curiously, elbowing me. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, concern showing on her face.

I only smiled at her then, nodded to reassure her. I went back into writing, trying to get my attention back the lecture at hand. I should be studying, midterms are nearing and I haven't even started studying for it yet. And with my work, and. . . him on the sidelines, I really can't afford to cram everything.

When the bell rang, I dropped my head on my desk, groaning. Beside me, my friend, Chinatsu was organizing her things.

"Kaede, you look tired. Are you sleeping okay?" She asked.

I lifted my head; my hair was in a complete disarray. "I'm fine, Chinatsu. Just really tired from all the studying." I lied. Yes, I slept late but let's just say it wasn't from studying.

Suddenly, she gasped. I followed her line of sight, and it seemed like she finally noticed the bandage on the side of my neck.

"What happened with that?!" She screamed.

I scratched my cheek, acting guilty. "I accidentally scratched myself while studying. There was a part I couldn't get, and it really irritated me." I laughed. "I only noticed the scars this morning."

She shook her head. "You're such a perfectionist! You should take better care of yourself."

"Will do." I said while slinging my bag on my shoulder. We were heading to the cafeteria. Fortunately, our lunch break is quite early compared to the other students. I have about two hours before my next class starts.

I really scheduled it like that, knowing that the next subject is one of the hardest in my program: Econometrics. And yes, I'm not one of those geniuses other there who eats math for breakfast so, I have to work twice—no, thrice—harder than anyone.

And did I mention, my best friend was one of those math geniuses?

So yes, I'm very lucky indeed.

We entered the cafeteria, almost all seats were unoccupied. I chose the cheapest meal, and head for an empty table.

"Kaede, have you heard from your brother? He hasn't called since, he left."

It was a known fact in the entire university that the gorgeous economics student that goes by the name of Chinatsu Soeda is dating my older brother. He was five years older than both my best friend and I but, I can clearly see that they both mattered to each other.

In short, they were head over heels with one another.

However, after leaving for a job trip, my brother hasn't message or call us even once, which he normally does.

We're getting worried—especially I, who knows exactly what's out there. But, I couldn't let my mind go down that path.

"Maybe, there's no reception in where he is." I reasoned out, but not truly believing what I said.

Chinatsu also nodded, still looking down.

I hate seeing her like this.

"How about this, let's go out and do some shopping? Maybe, we can by some clothes."

Perking up at the thought of spending time together, she smiled. "Let's do that!" She said. "We haven't been spending much time since, you had a job, Kaede."

Speaking of job, luckily, I don't have one today.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Juggling work and school are taking so much of my time." I scratched my brown hair.

"Or maybe, you're just busy hooking up with that handsome guy?" She suggestively added.

I stilled. Did she mean Rido?

". . .What do you mean?"

"Oh, please. Some girls saw you meeting with this handsome guy, late at night." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to tell me because the girls said he looked a bit older but still. . ."

I turned red with her implications.

She burst, laughing out loud. "How come you never told me?"

I didn't know what to say. And to be honest, I never really thought that I have that kind of relationship with the heterochromatic-eyed man. All I know is that he meets up with me for a couple of days, and almost drains my blood off me.

How can I explain that to her?! It wasn't even a relationship like she suggested!

"I-It's not like that! W-We don't have that kind of relationship!" I stuttered, making her laugh even more.

"Okay, okay." She said, still laughing.

I picked up my tray and huffed. We put our trays on the cleaning area and went straight to the university library.

It was a bright outside—to bright for our liking to stay outside so, we headed to the next best thing to study at.

We studied for the duration of our lunch break. Before our time is done, we picked up our things. I've read and studied the chapter we're going to discuss in the lecture and I've also, answered some problem questions just in case I got called to the front to solve the said questions. There's no harm in being prepared, and the entire time, if Chinatsu was not doodling on her notebook, she was sleeping her head off.

Damn genius.

We headed to our last class for the day. It was quite uneventful, except for the fact that I got called to solve one of the problems. Thank God, I practiced earlier.

When all my classes were done for the day, I headed straight to the gate. There, I saw my best friend already waiting for me.

"Let's go, Kaede." She said, enthusiastically, pulling to the busy street.

She must have missed me. I thought, chuckling to myself.

We went from store to store, checking out tops, dresses and even friendship bracelets. At first, we were not holding any papers bags but, the more shops we entered, the more paper bags we were carrying.

I didn't buy much, only the friendship bracelet I share with Chinatsu and a nice top. I'm not s shopaholic like the blonde beside me. And if I shopped like she did, four hands wouldn't be enough to carry all the bags—and I wouldn't be eating anything for a month.

By the time we were done, I was so tired yet, it seemed like Chinatsu's energy haven't even reached half of it.

"Oh, Kaede let's go to the next shop." She said.

Even before she said it, we were already walking to its direction.

"Hey, shouldn't this be enough? You have so many clothes already." I said, sighing.

She looked back, realizing the much bags on both of our hands. She chuckled, "I guess you're right."

In the end, we stopped by at a family restaurant, eating dinner. It was a fun day, a normal day just going to school, attending boring class, and shopping with my ever-hyper best friend. Nothing weird or scary going on. . .

Or so I thought.

When we went our separate ways, it was already dark outside. She gave half of what she bought to me, saying it was a gift for being such a wonderful friend, which I refused. It was her money, for goodness' sake. But, she insisted, saying that she will throw the clothes if I don't accept.

In the end, I took them, thinking it would be such a waste.

I was heading home, happy with the thought of getting to spend time with my friend. I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going when suddenly, I bumped into someone.

Immediately, I mumbled a soft sorry. I picked up the bags slowly when I realized, the man didn't even move.

I looked up, and my eyes went large with fear.

I ran going back at the direction I came from, leaving the bags behind.

The man followed me. He was not as fast as Rido was but, he was faster than a mere human like me.

I made a sharp turn however, I didn't see the wooden crates blocking the way. I stumbled, my knees where bleeding.

I shook. That's not good.

It'll only attract more vampires, and I'll be a buffet if I don't do something.

I stood up, wincing in pain but before I could even take another step forward, I was thrown to the ground. My back hit the cold, hard ground; my lungs felt like there was a boulder on top of it. I couldn't breathe, and I think my head was bleeding.

Suddenly, the vampire was on top of me, licking my cheek. I shut my eyes close, waiting for the inevitable. I was so tired; my body wouldn't move like I wanted it to.

However, his fangs never came. And suddenly, there were only ashes circling around me. The vampire was gone in an instant.

My head was aching, my eyes were blurring, and tears where staining my cheeks. My eyelids were slowly closing but, before it did, I saw a glimpse of brown.

And that's all I need to be reassured.

I whispered before the world went black, "R-Rido."

* * *

 _ **Author's Corner:** Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter of this story! I hope you like it! Just a quick reminder, English is not my first language so, there may be some grammatical errors out there. Also, if you like this story (or any of my works), let me know by giving me support and buying me some coffee at **ko-fi / L3L4LOF6** under the name **njeuel**. It'll be much appreciated! Thanks, everyone!_


	3. Fine Line

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only own the OCs.**_

* * *

 _ **2\. FINE LINE**_

I groaned, waking up. I felt my head pounding like someone was hammering it nonstop.

I almost died. . . last night, didn't I? I questioned, not really knowing what time and date it already was, nor do I know how long I've been asleep. Probably half a day? Or maybe an entire day?

I slowly pulled myself up, still feeling weak from my. . .unexpected encounter with a vicious man yesterday. Getting up, my eyes were adjusting and when everything became clearer, I realized I was in my room. I wanted to ask how I got back here but, I already have a feeling I know how and who brought me back home.

I touched my head, feeling the bandage wrapped around it. I must've hit it so hard because even up until now, it still hurts, preventing me to process anything.

I searched for my phone, finally noticing all the bags from yesterday's shopping sitting at the corner, near my bedroom door.

My eyes landed on my bedside table, immediately, it went large. Situated on the rectangular furniture, a glass of water and a medicine were sitting. Many would question my behavior, asking why I was so touched, so happy. But little do they know, this was Rido we are talking about here. Small gestures like this already means a lot—especially, coming from a mysterious and ambiguous man like him.

Suddenly, my phone rang, shocking the living daylights out of me.

I grabbed it from my nightstand, immediately, my eyes went even larger—if that was possible.

32 missed calls. 26 messages. All coming from the same person. Chinatsu Soeda.

What am I supposed to say to Chinatsu? Should I even tell her about what happened to me last night?

No, no. I immediately erased that from my options. There's no way am I telling her that I got attacked by a vampire a few minutes after we parted. She'll freak out and then, she'll kill herself from guilt, no doubt.

She was racking her brain, not knowing what to do. And for the _nth_ time, her phone rang once more. She answered the call, a worried Chinatsu on the other line.

"Kaede, are you all right? You missed morning period; you never miss a class. Is something wrong? Where are you? Do you need me to come over?"

I checked the digital clock on my phone. It was around noon, and I have an afternoon class and my part-time job to go to.

"I'm fine, Chinatsu. Sorry for worrying you. After we shopped yesterday, I went to bed early. You know, tired from all the shopping. I'm at home right now, getting ready for class."

She sighed from the other. "Thank God! I thought something bad happened to you yesterday. You weren't answering my calls."

Oh, you don't know the half of it. I wanted to say but, restrained myself.

"I'm fine, Natsu." I used my pet name to calm her down. "I'll be over in a minute or. . .two. I'm about to get out the door."

Immediately after she hang up, I rushed and grabbed the first clothing I could get my hands to. Forget about washing, nobody in college would care to even take a whiff of my smell. Just put some cologne and everything will be solved.

But of course, I washed my face and brushed my teeth before leaving. I also took the medicine Rido left for me to drink; I'll just grabbed some food later at the cafeteria.

Once arriving, I searched for Chinatsu in our classroom.

I sat on the empty seat next to hers, dropping my stuff on the desk before dropping my own head.

"You look horrible, Kaede. Are you sure you're okay?" She commented, worry written on her face.

I smiled—a forced one. "Sorry for not looking as good as you; not everyone can look gorgeous while having A's in their classes."

She huffed. "I'm not joking, Kaede." She bumped my shoulders jokingly.

"I'm fine, Chinatsu." I lied because at that moment, I felt so lightheaded after running all the way here from my apartment. It took all my strength and the only thing I wanted to do was dropped dead on my desk and sleep. But I couldn't afford to do it, I can't let Chinatsu see that I was in no condition to attend class or else she'll worry.

She was about to say something when suddenly, she was cut off by our professor; the rest of my classmates scrambled back to their seats while others were rushing in, class was about to begin.

All the while, I ignored the concern looked I've been receiving from my best friend. There were times when I kept touching my head—it was still hurting—and that didn't go unnoticed to Chinatsu.

After our last class for the day, Chinatsu insisted that I take the time off from work—even just for the day. I wanted to refuse, saying that I really need the money to pay the apartment rent and my utilities. But suddenly, I stumbled to the ground, not being able to react immediately, and catch myself.

Chinatsu screamed. "Kaede, are you all right?" She was at my side in an instant.

"I'm fine." I said but, my eyesight was blurring, and I couldn't see properly. "I'm just feeling a little dizzy." My world felt like I was in a roller coaster going in the wrong direction.

"Should I bring you to the infirmary?" She asked but, I shook my head, making me even dizzier. I can't let the doctor see me like this or else. . .Rido's secret my get out.

She helped me up on my feet, supporting. When I regained my senses, I thanked her, smiling and telling her that I'm all right now. But that didn't faze the young blonde. She still insisted on me not to attend my work, and if my manager demanded that I come to work, she will personally talk to him about it.

I chuckled, knowing how headstrong my friend is. "Thanks, Chinatsu." I said, giving her a hug. "What would I do without you."

In reply she said, "You'd be unconscious in the hallway right now."

And we laughed.

A few minutes later, and a few pit-stops after—like one of our favorite secluded bookstores—we finally reached my apartment. Chinatsu welcomed herself like she owned the place, and it's alright. She has done this since we became friends. She was practically family now.

"You still keep this place so clean, so unlike mine." We chuckled. Oh, I know what she meant by that. Just as she has always been in our apartment, I have always been inside her room, and let's just say unclean is completely an understatement.

We dropped our bags and lounge around, eating the junk foods we bought on the way. For someone who just got into an accident last night, junk foods are the most unhealthy food I could possibly eat. But I need to keep my image. I need to act like nothing was wrong with me so, Chinatsu wouldn't worry.

"So, when will I meet your Mr. Handsome and Mysterious?" She asked jokingly while throwing another chip into her mouth.

I chocked from my drink, coughing. ". . .I-I don't know what you're t-talking about."

"Oh, come on." She edged on her seat, interrogating me like the girls back at the café. He eyes shining, waiting for me to say something. Maybe, it's all right. After all, this is Chinatsu who we're talking about, this is my best friend.

"Well. . ." I began, not knowing where to start.

It seemed like she noticed my dilemma immediately so, she started. "Where did you meet and when?" Shed asked.

"Our first meeting was. . ." I thought back, remembering what happened. I turned red, there is no way I could tell my best friend that our first meeting ended with him almost sucking me dry.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that!" She whined. "How about your first kiss."

"We've never kissed before." I deadpanned. It was true; we've never done it. He has always bit me on the wrist or on the neck but not once, did he ever bit me—not kiss me—on the lips. I think he was beyond kissing a mere human, with all his, 'I am a superior vampire, kissing a mere human would be an insult to my kind' attitude, or something like that.

"What?! Why is that?!"

"I don't–" I was interrupted when suddenly, a knock was heard from my front door.

I went to check it, my friend following me. I opened the door, and to my shock it was the man we were talking about.

Don't tell me he heard what she said about him being handsome and mysterious?

Oh, hell. Of course, he did. Enhance vampire senses!

On the other hand, my friend gaped, eyeing the man beyond the door.

"Damn, he's gorgeous." She mumbled. I hope he didn't hear her but, by the look of things, he did.

Rido was standing before us.

I shouldn't be shock anymore that he knew where I lived but, what took me by surprise was, _he_ was standing _in front_ of my house—in front of my home.

"W-What are you doing here?" I gaped, opening the door wider.

"You weren't at the café." He answered as a matter of fact.

I didn't know what to say to that. Did he just admitted that he went to the café just to look for me?

We all stood there by the door, not knowing where to go and what to do. Should I let him in? But Chinatsu's here. What would happen if I let him meet my friend? I can't let her know that Rido is a vampire. Or else he might do something bad to her.

Silence engulfed us for a few seconds when suddenly, Chinatsu took my position and pushed me aside.

"Hi, my name's Chinatsu Soeda. Kaede's best friend. It's night to meet you Mr. . ." She halted, waiting for him to say his name.

But instead, he glared at her in reply. "What _the hell_ is she doing here?"

It sent shivers down both our spines. It wasn't directed at me but, it felt like it was. Immediately, I pulled Chinatsu in, trying to create some distance between her and the heterochromatic-eyed man. I don't know if he's going to do anything to my best friend and if he is going to hurt her in anyway, I would jump right in to protect her.

"Chinatsu, I think you should go." I said, still eyeing the man at the door cautiously.

She nodded and went back in to get her things. A few minutes later, she emerged, hugging her backpack to her chest. "I'll see you at school, Kaede." She whispered while passing Rido, head still hanging low.

When Chinatsu left, Rido entered. I didn't care whether he wanted to talk to me or not since, I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now—not after what he did to my best friend.

He grabbed my arm after I turned my back to him. "I asked, what the hell is _she_ doing here?!" He shouted.

I pulled my arm back before shouting, "Why do you care?!"

It took him by surprise when suddenly, his grip was on my neck. "You don't need anyone but me, Juri." He whispered, his face so close to mine. He then, let go of my neck, throwing me to the ground. "I'm the only one you need, Juri. See what happened to you yesterday? When I was not there with you? You almost got killed."

He knelt in front of me, caressing my cheeks. This was not the usual Rido I know. But who really is Rido?

"You almost got killed because I wasn't next to you." He repeated. That's when I realized, something was wrong with this man. Something was screwed in his head and his obsession with this Juri-girl was only making it worse. I must have known that there is something wrong with him, that something demonic was filling his heart but, I put a blind eye because I thought something was there—something hidden within the dark, something different, and something that could change him.

But I was wrong.

"I-I'm not Juri. . ." I whispered, gathering all the courage I can find within me. "I'm not Juri!" I screamed, pushing him. I stood up, catching my breath. "I've had enough of this! Juri this, Juri that! Well, let me remind you something, Rido! I'm not Juri! My name is Kaede! Kaede Hyuuga."

I huffed, out of breath from my sudden outburst.

"I'm not Juri, Rido." I said, tears slowly streaming down my face. "I don't know who she is, or what she is to you in the past but, I'm not her. And I can never be her."

He stood there shocked, like a cold bucket was washed all over him.

"You're not Juri." He said. Before everything shattered. The mirror in the room shattered, the window glasses cracked, the glass cups broke. Everything shattered when suddenly, I felt myself flying to the concrete wall, my entire back hitting the cold hard wall.

"You tricked me." He glared. "You're not Juri. You never were."

I shivered in fear. I've never felt so afraid my entire life except, from yesterday. But that didn't compare to this one. This was a hundred times worse.

"R-Rido, n-no." I begged.

He gripped my neck, tightening by the second. His glare sending shivers down my entire body. "You're not my Juri."

And I closed my eyes, waiting to breathe my last breath.

* * *

I woke up as the bell rang. Chinatsu was avoiding me for an entire week now. And yes, I miss my best friend. After her first encounter with Rido, she started acting like I was not even there, like I was merely air.

Most of the time, I tried catching her attention but, she was so keen on avoiding me that I don't know what else to do anymore.

Furthermore, I seemed to be spared.

It shocked me, truly, thinking that I was about to meet my maker at that time but, he stopped, instead, he caressed my cheeks. His face so close to mine. He licked my cheeks before whispering, "You are mine."

I remembered him telling me that, I _not_ his beloved Juri but instead, his prey, his food.

And now, I sold my soul to the demon to live, just to be killed again.

I yawned, gathering my things. I haven't been sleeping at all this past week. How can I, when all I could think of when I closes my eyes is the moment Rido gripped my neck but this time, he broke it in two.

I touched my neck, reassuring myself that it's in its right place. I gulped, the simple act seemed harder than it was ever before.

I passed by the gates of my university, heading straight for work. I have no more reason to stay in school since, my best friend seemed to be avoiding me.

However, one thing was clear to me; not once did I got attack by a vampire.

I sighed, tying my necktie as I closed my locker room. I dusted off the apron wrapped around my waist. My week has been uneventful for the most part. And not once, did he visit me in my job nor in my house. Furthermore, my brother hasn't even contacted me or Chinatsu once. It really made me worry. I wouldn't know what'd I do if he disappeared on me.

I can't live alone. Not yet, at least.

I served my designated tables, forcing a smile on my face.

My coworkers have noticed my sudden paleness and the dark circles under my eyes. They were starting to feel concerned, thinking that I was sick, and I was not taking care of myself very well.

I brushed them off, saying it was because midterms are coming up and I need to study—which was actually true, though not most of it. Obviously, I kept staying up late, drinking more than three cups of coffee a day just to keep myself awake. It's not healthy, I know, but what can I do? I don't want to fall asleep or else, I'll get nightmares.

I served their food and cleaned the next table. We wished the customers goodbye when suddenly, the bell chimed, another customer entering.

As I turned around, red and blue met my brown ones. Dread feeling me up.

"W-Welcome, s-sir." I greeted, cold sweat dripping. He took a step closer to me, and I felt my knees about to buckle, ready to run away. But, I didn't know what came over me and I stood my ground.

"Table for one, sir?" I asked, lifting my chin in challenge. There's no way I'm backing down now.

He smirked then, nodded.

I seated him and took his order. This time, he ordered a Strawberry Shortcake with Black Coffee.

All the while, he stayed seated, sometimes reading his book, most of the time, watching me work. It sent shivers down my spine. I was not used to someone watching my every movement.

I sighed when he left after an hour, relieved.

Another hour passed when my shift was done. My coworkers and I washed the dishes and cleaned the entire store. We laughed while doing so; making jokes every now and then.

When I reached home, it was already dark, no one was home yet, even my older brother.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, I pulled my bag off my shoulder, readying myself from an attacker. I searched for the switched but before I could find it, red and blue shone in the dark.

Rido. . .

Rido was in my home.

I sighed, thinking it was some burglar. If he was a burglar, unfortunately for him, I have nothing worth stealing.

"You scared me." I said, sighing as I lowered my bag. My neighborhood wasn't really that friendly to begin with. My brother and I only needed the cheapest apartment we can afford, not caring where it is located.

"Hello, Kaede." He greeted, surprisingly, using my name and not Juri's.

"What do you want, Rido?"

"I think you already know what I want, Kaede?" My name rolled off his tongue, enticing my entire being.

"No, I don't." I challenged. "I don't know what you want. I don't know anything about you."

"Do you want to?" He asked indifferently.

I didn't know what to say—except, "Are you _flirting_ with me?"

That took us by surprise as I turned red and he laughed his ass off.

Suddenly, I was pinned down on the floor, lying on my back; my bag was a few meters away from me. "You must be joking, Kaede. I'm only here for one thing and one thing only." He smirked at me viciously. "Your blood."

I shivered, my breath hitching. He was dipping down into my neck, his previous bite still evident on my skin.

I didn't know what came over me, but I pushed him off, gazing seriously at his eyes. "Let's make this clear," I said, still lying on my back. "I am not your beloved Juri nor am I your property. But, I am willing to sustain your hunger with my blood."

I opened up my arms like I was giving him a hug. "So, let's just get on with it."

He smirked before lowering his fangs into my neck, biting deep.

* * *

 _ **Author's Corner:** Hey guys. First of all, thank you for giving the time to read my story and sorry for all the grammatical errors and misspelled words out there. English is no my first language. Anyway, I hope Rido is acceptable in my story. Honestly, there are times when I think Rido is a bit OOC here but, we really don't know what he's really like so. . . Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites you've given me. I appreciate every single one of them. So, thank you everyone! Lastly, if you like my works, let me know by giving me support and buying me some coffee at **ko-fi / L3L4LOF6** under the name **njeuel**. It'll be much appreciated! Thanks, everyone!_

 _ **Quinn:** Thank you for liking my story. I really haven't thought that far yet, so maybe in the near future, when I've organized the events of this story, I might add them up. Thank as well for seeing the potential in my story. Really, I'm touched._

 _See you guys soon!_


	4. Fall Out

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only own the OCs._**

* * *

 _ **3\. FALL OUT**_

Exam day is tomorrow, and I am nowhere near finished with my studies. How can I when Rido seemed to be much hungrier in the past few weeks?

He'll visit me for almost the entire week then, disappears just to reappear again the next week. It was a mere cycle and I was his designated supply of blood. And it shocks me that I haven't lose so much blood yet.

I groaned, throwing my pencil at my scratch paper.

To hell with Econometrics!

When suddenly, I heard someone chuckling from behind. I turned, surprised at the sight that welcomed me.

Rido was leaning on my door frame, looking as handsome as ever with hands crossed in front of his chest and a smirk on his face.

All of a sudden, I felt tired. "Here for more blood?" I asked, a tired look on my face. How many days has it been since he last took blood from me? Wasn't yesterday the last time he took a bite?

"Do you think that's the only thing I come here for?" He quirked his perfectly-shaped eyebrow, teasing.

"Would you be angry if I say yes?" I asked, unsure, trying not to offend the vampire.

Unexpectedly, he laughed. Not his normal evil laugh, just a normal one. It took my breath away, captivated by the sound. It was like was hearing bells all over the place. It was the first time I ever saw him laugh like that; so chill and carefree, like something had change.

"You're in a good mood." I commented smiling after seeing the carefree look on his face. I turn my back to him, crumpling the paper and throwing it at the trash bin. I needed to focus on my studies. I grabbed my pencil and tried once more, and I groaned once again, crumpling another paper after I failed in solving the question. There's no way I'm going to get this by tomorrow morning.

I heard him come closer but, I didn't have the time to turn when a hand suddenly came to view.

"Hey!" I screamed, trying to retrieve my taken paper. "Give it back, Rido! I still have a lot to study!"

He looked at it quizzically. "What is this anyway?" He asked.

I grabbed the paper from his hand and started solving the damn problem. "It's Econometrics; and I have an exam tomorrow so, go away because I need to study."

Instead of following my order—when did he ever follow any of them, Rido grabbed my book and took it away. I protested. What am I supposed to use as preference? My notebook? It doesn't have anything on it!

"Rido, give it back!" I chased him to the living area. The moment I entered the room, I blanched. He was pulling out a pan from one of our kitchen counters and lighting the stove on.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked, not looking at my direction.

I gaped, not knowing what to say. And instead, I made my way to where he is. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm cooking." He answered indifferently like stating the obvious.

I snickered. "You? Cook? Don't you have maids to do that for you?"

Yes, I know his family is rich—and powerful. But that's all I know.

He ignored my question, lighting the stove. "Of course, we do. I just know how to do chores because of my younger siblings."

Younger siblings? He has siblings? I quirked my eyebrows, shocked with the new information. I thought he was an only child with the way he acts.

"So, have you eaten yet?" He repeated his earlier question.

I looked at the clock, gasping in realization. It was already half past nine, and I haven't eaten anything since noon.

So, that's why my stomach was grumbling, I realized.

"No, not yet." I answered, turning a little red.

I sat on the counter, watching him cooking. One of his hand was on the pan, while the other was flipping through my book. I stared, amazed how he can do two things simultaneously. Furthermore, he looked like he could be a wonderful husband—minus, the unstable personality and vampire blood. But otherwise, he's a head-turner, tall and powerful, smart, and he can do household chores. The perfect candidate for a husband.

I crossed my legs, smiling at the thought of Rido being a husband to some girl when suddenly, something crossed my mind.

"You have siblings?" I asked.

He hummed, too busy to answer properly, also not really hearing my question.

When everything sank in, I followed the question with, "What are they like?" And suddenly, the room's temperature dropped a few degrees.

Realizing that he said something he shouldn't have, he quietened down.

Immediately, I added, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Rido. I was just asking. I didn't know it was a sensitive topic to you."

We were having a great time—I, especially. He was in a good mood and I don't need my loud mouth to destroy it. I want to keep this up, us knowing things about one another. Because, all this time, the only thing I know about him was the fact that he was a vampire and he probably came from a distinguished powerful vampire family—and of course his name, not his whole name though.

Unexpectedly, the temperature went back to normal. Finally, he had calmed himself down. "It's fine." He ate his words. After a few minutes, he added, "I have one younger brother and a younger sister."

"If you don't mind me asking," I began, testing the waters. "what are they like?"

He put the food he cooked on a plate, handing them to me. I jumped off the counter and went around, sitting on the stool. In front of me sat a simple egg and bacon meal but, just by looking at it, my mouth was already watering. I must have been so hungry, but I know the truth; the food looks so go! How can a simple dish be so mouth-watering?

He handed me a fork, my eyes, never leaving the meal.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, after I took my first bite.

"It's so good!" I said, taking another bite off the meal.

And within second, I've finished the entire meal.

He took my plate and washed the dishes before handing me back my book. "I know what went wrong in your computation."

"You studied it just like that?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, vampire. Remember?"

How can I forget. I wanted to say but, restrained myself to not to.

For the next two hours, Rido was helping me study for my exams tomorrow. He was a huge help, honestly; showing me shortcuts and explaining things much easier than that in the reference books.

By the time it was one in the morning, we were almost done with my exercises and everything was much clearer in my head.

"Rido, thank you." I stood by the door, sending him out.

He stood on the other side. Suddenly, without my consent, he touched my chin, lifting my head. With just a blink, his lips were on my head, kissing my forehead.

"Good luck tomorrow, Kaede." He said, before he disappeared in the night sky.

When I closed the door, that's when I remembered, he didn't answer my question.

* * *

The entire room was filled with the sound of papers rustling as the students passed their papers forward. The exam was now done. I sighed, I felt like was in the hotseat for the entire duration of the exam, not allowed to blink at all. Thankfully, I've answered all the questions on the exam.

Thank you, Rido!

Now that one of my problems are done, I need to solve the other one.

I looked back, searching for my best friend. I was seated in the middle. Unfortunately, our professor thought it was fun to make a seat plan for our exam and the arrangement was alphabetical and so, I was sitting near the front, while my best friend was at the back.

When our eyes met, she promptly turned her head, avoiding my gaze.

That hurt me. I didn't even know what I did wrong nor did I know that was how Rido will treat her when they first met—well, maybe I should've expected it—but, it wasn't my fault.

I gathered my things, making my way to her seat. Immediately, she rushed, slinging her backpack on her shoulder.

"Chinatsu, wait!" I shouted, attracting the attention of some students.

"I can't. I have to be somewhere else." She said, eyes not meeting mine.

"Please, just talk to me." I begged, grabbing her arm. "I just want to know why you're avoiding me."

She hesitated, eyes tearing. "Kaede, I can't. Please let go of my hand. I can't be seen with you." She said, eyes already tearing.

But I was as headstrong as her. "Please, Natsu. It'll just be short. I just want my best friend back so, please let's just talk it out.

With much hesitation, she nodded her head which brought huge relief to me.

"Do you want to go to my hou–" I wasn't able to finish my sentence when she screamed no. I assumed she doesn't want to see Rido or be anywhere near him.

"How about we go to the family restaurant we liked so much?" I suggested. "I don't have any work today because of the exams so, want to go there with me?"

She nodded in reply.

We walked to the restaurant, awkward silence surrounding us. Once arriving, I ordered a vanilla smoothie while she ordered the strawberry one.

"I'm sorry, if I did something wrong." I said out of the blue, while waiting for our drinks. "I didn't know Rido was going to come so, I wasn't able to stop him from saying anything."

After a few minutes of silence, she said, "I'm not supposed to say this to you but. . ." She halted, pursing her lips. Hesitation and fear written on her face.

"It's okay, Chinatsu." I assured her, calming my teary-eyed friend. "You can talk me. I promise."

"That's the point, Kaede. I can't tell. To be honest, I'm not supposed to talk to you anymore or else Rido will–"

I didn't let her finish. "Rido? What did Rido tell you?" Anger was starting to cloud my judgement. How can he do this when he agreed that I wouldn't be his property? But I calmed myself down. I don't want to be angry with anyone, not until I know the whole story. "What did he tell you, Chinatsu?"

She squeaked, my little mouse friend tearing up. "I-I can't tell you, Kaede. Or else he'll hurt me!"

I calmed myself down. Nothing good will happen if I let my emotions go wild. "Chinatsu, I'll talk to Rido about this just please, tell me what happened." I begged.

She wimped away the tears. Suddenly, the waitress served out drinks, looking at us confusedly. "H-He came to me after the day we stayed at your apartment." She began. This was going to be a long story if she was starting from weeks ago—almost more than a month from now.

"He grabbed my neck a-and. . ." I waited, hoping nothing bad happened to my friend. "he showed me his f-fangs, Kaede." She looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Kaede, R-Rido is a vampire. You can't be with him or h-he'll kill you!" She whispered, not letting anyone hear our conversation.

I pursed my lips. "I know, Natsu. I know." That's all I can say, and I can see that's not what she's expecting me to say.

"Y-You knew so, why are you still with him, Kaede?" She asked, begging for answers. Her mind was probably in disarray with the much information she has to take in. When I didn't answer, everything made clear to her. "No, Kaede. No. Anything but that! He's a vampire. You can't. . ."

She couldn't finish her sentence, her hands in her hair. Things are probably not making sense to her right now. "Kaede, he grabbed my neck and told me to never talk to you again or else, h-he'll suck me dry and then, kill me." She said. "He threatened me, Kaede and yet, you're still staying with him?"

"I know, Natsu." I said, forcing an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

She sighed before taking a huge gulp off her strawberry shake. "I don't know what to do with you anymore."

I chuckled. "Neither do I."

* * *

I arrived home after a few hours, of laughing and catching up with my best friend. When I entered the house, I felt my spine shiver. At the end of the living area, sitting on the dusty old couch was Rido, glaring at me.

"Where have you been, Kaede?" He asked, his voice icy.

I took a breath, my body froze. He's angry; it was a fact, and everyone knows it. The room temperature dropped to another degree.

"I-I was w-with a friend." I stuttered. I didn't say who was that friend, knowing that the man before me threatened my best friend. I can't let him know I was with Chinatsu or else, he might do something bad to her.

It's sad to say that the man I care for can also be the man who's going to be the death of me.

In a split second, he was in front of me. He lifted my chin up, red and blue meeting my dark chocolate ones. "And who is this friend of yours, Kaede?"

I gulped, not knowing what to say. I can't possibly drop Chinatsu's name. I can't.

"If I repeat myself again, I will kill everyone in this apartment building except you, Kaede. So, choose." He threatened. No, it was more like a warning. And he will do it within a split second if I don't give out a name.

"Rido, you can't do something like that." It was hard for me to speak as he held my chin. Suddenly, the glass cups shattered in the kitchen, making me winced.

There goes my newly bought cups.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm not going to repeat myself, Kaede!" Another mirror shattered. I can feel the anger oozing around him as the whole apartment room began to shake.

"Kaede!" He screamed, this time shattering my window glasses.

"Chinatsu. . ." I screamed, my knees trembling, my eyes tightly shut. "I-I was with Chinatsu earlier. W-We were eating at our favorite spot."

I'm sorry, Chinatsu. I'm really sorry.

Suddenly, all the shaking and shattering stopped. I looked up, shocked with what I saw. Rido was smirking. "See? Was that so hard?" He asked, letting go of my chin. He grabbed his coat, twisted the doorknob and left without another word.

Everything was happening so quickly, and I couldn't follow. Last night we were slowly getting to know each other. He even cooked me a meal and taught me Econometrics and now, now we were fighting once more.

I stood there, completely surprised. What just happened? I asked. I grabbed a fistful of my hair and slowly slid down to the ground.

I was so drained from taking the exam earlier and Rido's personality changes just kept getting worse; to the point that I couldn't keep up any longer.

He's becoming more unstable each day.

And where was he going at this time of the day?

Suddenly, I stiffened, realizing what I've done.

I searched my phone inside my bag, cursing as the clock ticked by. I dialed the only person I know Rido made contact with the past few weeks as I dropped my stuff on the floor. I opened the door, rushing out and not caring whether I locked the door or not.

To hell with the burglars! I have a bigger problem right now.

I ran and ran, turning down the street. I waited for the pedestrian light to change to green. All the while, I was dialing her phone nonstop. Unfortunately, no one was picking up.

"Chinatsu pick up, please." I mumbled. However, her phone sent me to voicemail. "Chinatsu pick up! Damn it!" I screamed, sending the mail. The people around started moving away, shocked by the crazy-looking girl beside them, screaming—a.k.a. me.

But, right now, I didn't care what they think. My best friend's life is in jeopardy.

I called her once more, but still, no one answered. "Chinatsu, answer damn it!" I screamed, out of breath.

The pedestrian light turned green and I made a dash for it, bumping into many people and almost tripping on my own feet.

"Sorry!" I shouted to them. My eyes shifted back and forth to my phone and the road.

This is bad! I thought. Chinatsu's apartment was on the other side of the university, and a few minutes away from our school I have to run faster than I've ever run before if I want to make it in time but, with Rido's enhanced strength and speed, it'll only take him a few minutes—if not, a few seconds.

I ran nonstop, just as I was calling her phone over and over again. But alas, no one was picking up. I rang her number one more time but, still she hasn't picked up.

"What the hell are you doing, Chinatsu?! Why aren't you picking up!"

From a distance, I can already see our university's front gate, just around the corner will be Chinatsu's apartment building.

I passed the front gates and made sharp right turn. I kept on running even if my feet were already burning, even if my breath was already rugged. I just kept running with only my best friend's safety in my mind.

When I see her building, I dashed even faster. She hasn't answered my phone calls, yet which made me even more worried.

I entered the building and pressed the elevator key to her floor. I was jumping on my feet; the waiting was so cruel.

Once arriving on her floor, I dashed to her door. I grabbed the knob and twisted it.

It was open.

Not a good sign. Chinatsu never leaves her door unlocked.

I ran inside, searching for the blonde. When I couldn't see her in the living area, I headed straight to her room.

I opened the door; my eyes went large, and I screamed.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Hey guys. Miss me? I know I missed you. So, here's the third chapter for you guys. What do you guys think? I welcome compliments, constructive criticisms, suggestions and everything else! Just a quick reminder, English is not my first language so, bear with me please. Hope you guys like this! Also, if you like this story (or any of my stories, go and check them out), let me know by giving me support and buying me coffee at **ko-fi / L3L4LOF6** under the name **njeuel**. __It'll be much appreciated!_ _By the way, t_ _hank you all so much to the reviews, follows and favorites out there._ _Thanks, everyone!_


	5. Unraveling Secrets

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only own the OCs._**

* * *

 _ **4\. UNRAVELING SECRETS**_

What have you done, Rido?

That's what all I could possibly think as I watched the heterochromatic-eyed man sucked the living daylights out of my best friend. Blood was dripping down her neck—the neck of the person I treated as my own sister.

I stood there still, frozen on my spot. I couldn't move at all. I know I must do something, I know I have to pull them apart, but my body just wouldn't move. It wouldn't listen at all.

"W-What. . .What have you d-done?" I found my voice. I know what he's done; my mind just won't accept it.

He took his fangs out of my friend's neck and let her drop like a pile of sack. He smirked, wiping off the blood on his mouth.

He looked at me in the eyes, his heterochromatic ones meeting mine. And I thought at that moment, he was going to attack me, to suck me dry and kill me off.

The moon's light shining in his back, making him seem more ferocious, more dangerous than ever before. His eyes shone in the dark, looking straight at me, hungry.

Wasn't it enough? Wasn't my best friend's blood enough for him?

"P-Please, Rido. . ." I stuttered. This is my end. I thought as tears streamed down my face, my knees buckling as I staggered to the floor. I've never felt so scared for my life. "D-Don't. . . Please, Rido." I begged.

"What's wrong, Kaede?" He slowly made his way towards me as I moved backwards, trying to keep as much distance between us. "Are you scared of me?" He asked.

Of course, I'm scared! More like terrified down to my bones.

My knees shook, I had a hard time getting up. When he was only a few meters away from me, I ran as fast as my wobbly legs could, away from the red-brown-haired man.

I took a turn, heading for the main door but it was no use, he was much faster, much stronger than I am. And within seconds, he grabbed my arm and slammed me on the nearest wall.

"Where do you think you're going, Kaede?"

Why does it have to be me? Why does it kept happening to me? I mentally asked, shutting my eyes as I whimpered.

"Kaede, look at me." When I didn't, his anger flared. "I said, look at me, Kaede!"

I slowly opened my eyes, looking at the dangerous man in front of me. "Are you scared of me now?" He asked.

However, when I looked at his eyes, they were wavering, like he was begging me not to be scared. And honestly, I wasn't. I didn't know when I started to be not afraid of him but all I know was that, it has been a very long time ago.

So, why did I run away?

". . .No, Rido." I mumbled, looking him straight in the eyes, no longer trembling. "I'm not scared of you."

"Then why did you run away from me?!" He tightened his grip on my wrists.

I gulped. He's right. Why did I run away from him?

"Because, at that time, you weren't the Rido I know."

He loosened his grip on my wrists, shock written in his handsome features when suddenly, he frowned. "And who do you think I am, Kaede?" He laughed bitterly. "You don't know me. I'm a monster; someone who kills with no reason, someone who loves to inflict pain, someone who enjoys seeing people get hurt. So now, do you still think you know me?" He said, his lips trembling.

"I am a monster, Kaede." He chuckled bitterly. "The worst kind."

But I wasn't fazed. I straight in the eyes and said, "So what?"

He chuckled. "So what? Is that all you can say, Kaede?"

"So, what if you love to inflict pain, enjoy seeing people get hurt, and kill people? A lot of human beings do that every day, Rido." I said. He loosened his grip on my wrists as I continued with my explanation. I wiggled my way out of his hands but, I didn't push him away. Instead, I caressed his cheeks, his eyes widened in size. "You say you're a monster. But that's not what I see."

In one swift motion, he pulled me in, one arm snaking around my waist, the other holding my neck. His mouth met mine as we kissed until I could no longer think of anything. I breathe in, sucking as much oxygen as I can get before meeting his lips once more. He licked my lower lips, asking for entrance. In that instant, I didn't think twice and to open my mouth, letting him gain access.

I pulled him closer, my warm body meeting his. His hand tangled with my wavy brown hair as my own arms snaked around his neck, pulling him even closer. I closed my eyes, letting our hungry bodies do the talking, kissing him harder than ever. Our tongues danced around each other, fighting for dominance but, I let him take over, knowing how controlling he is. I forgot how many times I bit his lips but, who cares?

I gasped for air as we pulled apart. "R-Rido. . .about—"

"Shut up." He said before kissing me once more. I forgot how long we kissed but the moment we parted, I was already out of breath.

He gulped. "Go back home." He commanded, I was about to protest and say that I have to bring Chinatsu to the hospital, but he put a finger on my lips. "I'll send her to the hospital."

And with that, I nodded, following his orders.

Rido picked up Chinatsu's body, I stood next to them. "Take care, okay?" I said before kissing him on the cheeks. I blushed, not used to doing the gesture.

He chuckled, pecking me on the lips. He smirked before saying, "See you later."

I smiled, touching my lips as he disappeared into the night. "See you later."

* * *

I woke up groaning, feeling the warm body on my side. I shifted onto my other side, facing the beautiful man sleeping beside me. He looked so peaceful, like nothing has ever bothered him, like we never had that serious shout out a couple of hours ago. I smiled then blushed, remembering last night.

I caressed his cheeks, feeling his breath as he sighed.

"Do you like what you see?" A sleepy voice rang as his eyes opened up.

I know he must still be sleepy, after all, it's way too early for a vampire to be awake. "Go back to sleep." I said, smiling. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, our bodies colliding. I fingered his smooth red-brown hair, pushing away strays from his face. "I have to go." I whispered.

"You don't." He mumbled sleepily, snuggling to my neck. "You don't have classes today."

I chuckled. "But I have work."

In response, he snuggled even closer, sniffing my smell, and not planning on letting me go. "Then don't go."

I chuckled once more. "I can't do that or else I wouldn't be able to pay my bills." I pulled away, climbing off the bed.

He groaned, sitting up. Half of his naked body covered by the blanket.

"Go back to sleep, Rido. It's still way too early for you." I said, picking up my clothes and putting them on.

"Then, come back to bed with me." He answered, yawning.

"You know I can't." I said, coming closer and climbing on the bed. I kissed his lips quickly and moved away even before he can pull me in. "I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight." I said as I moved towards the bathroom.

I cleaned, washing my hair and body. When I returned, I saw Rido slumbering on my bed. I smiled, asking how I was able to be with a dangerously ferocious but misunderstood man like him.

He must be deep in sleep because, when I kissed his head good bye, he didn't even flinch.

I went to work, slinging my bag on my shoulders. When I arrived, my coworkers came to me, inspecting my face. It unnerved me how close they were looking at me. "Is there something in my face?" I asked quizzically, my eyebrows meeting.

One hummed, saying, "You know, there's something I'm missing but, I can't put my head to it."

A couple of minutes later, one snapped like she finally figured it out. "You're glowing!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, everyone was on my face, inspecting every inch before smiling there devious yet teasing smiles.

"Oh my gosh! No way! Our baby Kaede's finally done it!" One screamed out loud. Thankfully, we haven't opened yet, and most of our workers are female.

"I'm so happy for you, Kaede!"

"So, who's the lucky guy?" One other asked, making me even blush harder.

"Guys! Stop it!" I said, waving my hands in front, trying to calm all of them down.

"Come on, now." One said, smirking. She elbowed me on the side like she was congratulating me on the job well done. "You cannot just not tell us, you know."

The rest nodded, agreeing with her. Fortunately, our manager came and saved me from my interrogation, and we all went back to work. However, the teasing never stopped there. All the while working, my female coworkers found a way to keep on asking me questions amidst serving and taking our customers' orders.

To say the least, my day was full of teasing, blushing and avoiding the other workers.

* * *

After my shift was done, I changed into my casual clothes.

I unbuttoned my uniform, taking the white long-sleeved shirt off and putting it inside my locker room. The day was almost over but before I head home, there is one more place I have to visit.

I closed my locker, checking it's lock before going. Today, I was assigned to close the shop. I looked at every inch, checking if everything was in place. I closed the lights, and then left, locking the doors closed.

When my eyes landed on the street across, my eyes widened so does my smile. Rido was standing on the other side. I waved as he made his way toward me.

"Hey. . ." I said. He took my breath away just by standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought of picking you up." He replied instantly, hands still in his coat's pocket. "And I thought, maybe you want to know where I brought your friend."

At the mention of Chinatsu, my eyes widened. He's right. I don't know which hospital Chinatsu was in. "Where did you brought her?" I asked, concern showing in my face.

He touched my cheeks and I completely fall into his touch. "Don't worry. I brought her to the nearest hospital. She was confined though. I took so much of her blood that she almost died."

 _Almost._ He said. So, by now, I hope Chinatsu's alright.

I looked at him, my eyed begging. "Can I check up on her?"

He nodded but said nothing else.

He walked me to the hospital but when we arrived, he just stood outside, not entering the establishment. I quirked an eyebrow, confused when suddenly I realized, Rido was a vampire and the hospital is one of their biggest enemies.

By being close to any establishment that draws blood, he may not be able to control his vampire senses and went havoc, risking the Vampire Society.

"Why don't you go back home? I'll catch up with you later." I said, understanding his dilemma.

He nodded in reply before turning his back and going his way.

I went inside, asking the woman behind the desk what room was Chinatsu Soeda in. Thankfully, she was not in any of the emergency rooms.

I went in to the elevator, punching in the keys to the sixth floor. Once arriving, I turned to the corner. At the end of the hallway was her room.

I stood outside her door, I couldn't let myself in after what I've done. After all, I was the one who sold her out to Rido.

I sighed, shifting the bouquet of flowers, Rido and I bought on the way to the hospital, from one hand to the other. I grabbed the knob, twisting it. It's now or never. I told myself.

I knocked on the door before twisting it open. On the other side, Chinatsu lay asleep, different machines connected to her. I told myself she needed those to monitor her vital signs but, I couldn't help but flinch.

I put her there. I thought.

Instantly, Mrs. Soeda was on my side. "Kaede, right?" She asked, welcoming me inside. I handed her the bouquet, forcing a smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Soeda." I greeted. I noticed how red her eyes were. She must've been crying before I came in.

"Come in. Chinatsu's been waiting for you." She smiled, calming the disarrayed blonde hair of hers.

I forced a smile. If she knew what I've done, she wouldn't ever let me be close to her daughter.

"She has always been an amazing daughter. Full of energy and happiness so, I asked, why did it have to be her?" She said, tears streaming down her face.

I hugged the older woman as she cried even harder. "I know you don't want to hear any of this but, she was too kind and too young to be in a state like this."

I frowned, not knowing what to say. "Mrs. Soeda, what happened to Chinatsu?" I asked, knowing that her version of the story must've been different because, from the very beginning, she hasn't mentioned my involvement.

Her sobs lessen. "On her way home, she got attacked by someone—some Level E vampire that escaped the hunters. He came across of her and pulled her in, sucking almost every drop of her blood." She whispered the mention of the vampire like someone was eavesdropping on us. "Thankfully, the vampire hunters came and saved her."

The story was completely different. I realized. How did Rido came to do that? How did he do it? My mind was asking way too much questions that I didn't hear what Mrs. Soeda said. But by the time I came to my senses, she was no longer inside the hospital room.

She must have let me have my time with Chinatsu.

I took a sit on the chair near her bed. I touched her hand, it was warmer than it was last night. I sighed, relieved.

"Hey, Natsu." I said, gripping her hand tighter as my tears fell. "I'm sorry. It was all my fault." I whispered, wiping my tears away.

"You wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for me. I'm sorry." I apologized. I could no longer stop my tears, so I let them flow. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you in time. I'm sorry I told Rido that I was with you yesterday. I'm sorry I could fix all of this." I couldn't say anything else but, "sorry". Because, all I know, Chinatsu deserves more than just a sorry.

I wiped away my tears. I smiled, caressing her hand. "Natsu, I. . .I love him." I whispered, finally, admitting it. "I don't know when I did but, I do, Natsu. I do love him."

I chuckled. "I shouldn't be telling this to you after what he did to you but, I don't know who else to tell." I halted, thinking of what Chinatsu would have said at this moment. "Of course, I can't tell him, you idiot! He's not like that!" I said out-of-the-blue, smiling.

"I miss you, Natsu. I really do." I held her hand tightly. "So, wake up okay?" I asked. Suddenly, the door to her room opened and in came her mom. She smiled at me as I stood up from my seat.

She gestured for me to sit back so, I did.

For a few more minutes, her mom and I talked, sometimes including Chinatsu in our chat. She shared childhood moments of Chinatsu with me, and all the things my best friend told her about me. I smiled most of the time, laughing and looking at my sleeping friend. It has almost been a day since she became like this, and I already felt this lonely.

By the time the sun went down, I grabbed my bag and left the hotel room, saying good by to both Chinatsu and her mom.

I made my way home, being cautious of my surroundings. I know the story that her mother told me was a complete lie—because I know the real one—but, in her eyes, it was the truth. But just because she was surrounded by a lie, that also doesn't mean that the story cannot be turned into the truth—just different characters in the story.

I looked around, avoiding dark places when suddenly, a man appeared at my back. I stiffened, my breathing rugged.

"Ms. Kaede Hyuuga?' He asked, his voice deep and harsh, so unlike the velvety voice Rido has.

"Y-Yes?" I answered, my knees shaking. I clutched the strap of my bag even tighter, my knuckled turning white.

"I would like to talk to you about something—more, specifically, someone." The man from behind said.

Who did he mean by that? I asked when suddenly everything clicked.

Rido. . .

My mind thought. It made sense.

Was the man on my back a vampire? Also, he was referring to someone I met. I have not met any other vampire except for Rido—and that one he pulverized for attacking me.

"What if I told you I don't' want to."

"Then, I'll just have to force you to come and talk with me."

With those words, I know exactly that I don't have any choice but to say yes. Actually, at the very beginning, I know that I only have one choice. But I didn't know what came over me and said those words.

I nodded, saying yes to the vampire.

Suddenly, a car parked beside us. He moved to my side, opening the door, gesturing for me to enter.

I gulped, knowing that I can't turn back now.

I entered the car, not even knowing where we're going. The man closed the door and entered on the other side, seating next to me. He signaled for the driver to go and we drove off through the night.

* * *

 _ **Author's Corner:**_ _Hey guys, I'm back! So, here's the fourth chapter and to be honest, I'm not really that familiar with the you-know-what scene so, I just hinted that Kaede and Rido did the do. Also, I thought of killing Chinatsu. So to those people who thought about it or saw it coming, sorry. I felt like a lot of things are happening in Kaede's life already that killing Chinatsu would be too much. But really, the thought crossed my mind. Anyway, what do you guys think about this chapter? I welcome compliments, constructive criticisms, suggestions and violent reactions? Or anything in general. Also,_ _thank you all so much to the reviews, follows and favorites out there. Thanks, everyone!_

 _By the way, I'm actually planning on making a side-story about the other characters and their thoughts and honestly, I'm already starting on some. But don't worry, I won't forget about the main story. I guess, I'm going to post the side-story once the main one is done? Maybe. So, if anyone of you have a suggestion or ideas, tell me!_

 _Just a quick reminder as well, English is not my first language so, sorry for all the errors in the story._

 _By the way, if you like this story (or any of my stories, go and check them out), let me know by giving me support and buying me coffee at **ko-fi / L3L4LOF6** under the name **njeuel**. It'll be much appreciated!_

 _See you guys soon!_


	6. Truth Untold

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only own the OCs.**_

* * *

 _ **5\. TRUTH UNTOLD**_

I came home like nothing happened—as requested of the man I met earlier.

When I arrived, Rido was already waiting for me at the kitchen, cooking. He quirked his eyebrow seeing me just standing by the doorway. "Do you want to eat or what?" He asked with a smirk.

Seeing his carefree and happy self, I sniffed, tears forming into my eyes. Taken back, he looked stunned, watching me have a mental breakdown. And in an instant, he was by my side, looking worried. "Kaede, what's wrong?" He asked. "Tell me who did this and I'll take care of them." He immediately added, promising the end of another person.

For minutes the only thing I did was cry on by the door, not saying anything else. When I've finally got myself together, I wiped away my tears, forcing a smile on the still crouching Rido by my side. "I'm fine now." I said, sniffing.

He frowned. "I asked, who did this to you?"

I know I couldn't possibly escape this, knowing that once Rido is in this mood, he wouldn't take no for an answer. But honestly, I can't tell him anything. . . I can't tell him just yet.

"I. . .I just feel bad about what happened to Chinatsu, Rido." I lied. But really, it wasn't all a lie. I did feel bad. If it wasn't for me selling her out, she wouldn't be laying in the hospital bed right now, unconscious. Her parents wouldn't be crying like her mom did earlier and Chinatsu wouldn't be missing school right now. It was all her fault. "It should've been be in her position right now, Rido. If I didn't. . .I-If I d-didn't–" Once more, the tears stared flowing.

In much irritation, Rido grabbed her cheeks squeezing them tightly. "Shut up, Kaede. You're making my head hurt from all your crying. And right now, you blaming yourself in front of me is not making anything better." I stopped crying, my cheeks turning red—both from embarrassment and hurt from his pull.

"It was not your fault but mine." He said.

I was about to protest but I couldn't open my mouth. I sniffed, my nose running from all the crying.

When Rido finally let go of my reddened cheeks, I said, "If you've seen her mom, Rido. She was so sad. She even cried to me! And at that moment, all I want was for the floor to eat me up!" I screamed, my heart was painfully clenching, like it was carrying so much.

"I wanted to tell her the truth; to say that it was my fault but, I. . .I couldn't, Rido. I backed down!" I said, clutching my fists as it turned white. "I'm a coward, Rido."

"You call yourself a coward when you've practically tamed a monster like me?" Rido said indifferently, his eyes challenging me to say more, to contradict him. But, I couldn't. I couldn't find any comeback to that because deep inside me—even a very small part—believes that I did tame a man like him—a very dangerous man.

He stood up, pulling me up from my sitting position. "Now, shut up and eat your food. You must be hungry."

At that exact moment, my stomach grumbled, making me blush even harder and Rido chuckled, that oh-so beautiful sound.

I took a sit on the bar stool, eyeing the food hungrily. I took a bit and in an instant, I hummed, tasting everything once the food entered my mouth. "This is so good!" I exclaimed as I took another large chunk of the food.

In just a few minutes, I've finished my dinner. I washed the dishes before pecking Rido on the cheeks, a thank you gesture for cooking for me.

I was heading to my room to do some exercises when suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm. I turned back, my eyes landing on a deviously handsome smirk. "Now that you're full, it's time for me to eat."

I was planning on doing my exercises in one subject but somehow, a different exercise happened after Rido had his dinner—or breakfast in his case.

I didn't how long we made love with each other, and by the time we finished, I was out of energy, no longer could I move, my assignments completely forgotten.

Now, I have to wake up early just to do them, knowing that Chinatsu wouldn't be there anymore for me to ask for help.

A few hours later, I woke up. Lifting the blanket off me, I realized the man I tamed was no longer next to me. It's been a while since I've realized that there are times when Rido left without any notice. I mean, it's the night and vampires are supposed to be awake in the night while the rest of the world sleeps but, there was something I couldn't get my head wrapped around.

I kept asking myself where he's going in times like this; when I'm asleep. Or what he's doing. There were times when I wanted to ask him but, I couldn't—I shouldn't because deep inside, I know there is a fine line I can never cross. A fine line that protects both of us from each other. A fine line we can never be broken.

I got up, picking my clothes and putting them on. I searched my phone inside my bag, glancing at the number on my phone. I gulped, dialing the number.

The other line kept ringing as I waited for the man to pick up. When he did, I gulped one more time, not knowing what to say.

Do I greet him? Or just say it straight to the point?

I chose the latter.

My lips trembled as I said, "He's on the move."

* * *

When Rido came back, I was already awake, doing my almost forgotten homework.

"You're up early." He commented, taking off his coat before making his way to me. He placed both of his hands on either side of me, his chest touching my back, his breath whispering in my ears.

"I have to finish my homework." I answered. For some reason there was a strange smell on him. "I should've done it last night but I. . . I mean, we got a little occupied. I said, making him smirk.

He suddenly turned by chair, making me face him fully. "How about we continue what we were doing." He smirked, and without any thought, I went for the kill, shocking us both.

I kissed him like I've never kissed before, and after the initial shock, Rido kissed back, just as hungrily as I was. I didn't know when or how we got to the bed but, we did. He grabbed my pajama shorts and before we know it, clothes were flying away, my homework completely forgotten. . . again.

An hour later, I stood up from the bed, looking once more for my discarded clothes. It was already eight in the morning and sadly, I have a ten o'clock class. I went to the bathroom, took a hot bath and dressed myself in my casual clothes: skinny tight jeans, and a V-neck shirt plain peach shirt.

When I went out of the washroom, Rido was fast asleep in my bed, completely naked. I went to the kitchen area, making as little noise as I could since I didn't want to wake the slumbering vampire.

When I'm done with my morning routine, I went back and kissed Rido on the cheeks, saying good bye.

The morning half of my day was like any other day, nothing specially really happened. I went to school like normal, I ate in the cafeteria—this time on my own. In the afternoon, I went to work, greeting and serving the customers and later washing the dishes with my fellow employees.

However, everything changed after I was going home from the hospital after I visited my best friend.

The same man clad in a brown cowboy suit partnered with a cowboy hat was waiting for me outside the hospital.

"Miss Kaede, we meet again." He greeted as I halted in my steps. I clutched my bag tighter, cautious around the unknown man.

He didn't even introduce himself when we first met.

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" I said, quirking an eyebrow at the raven-haired man. "This surely looked like a coincidence." I sarcastically added.

He smirked, finding my snarky side amusing. If it wasn't for my love for Rido, I might have fallen for this man completely at first sight.

Yeah, I'm that weird. My taste in men is weird. Now, bite me.

"How about we get down to business?" I asked. Honestly, I was in a hurry. Our store closes around eight in the evening and I only have about one hour to visit my best friend. Around this time, it is not safe for young women like me to be walking around on my own.

"A bit in a rush, aren't we?" He said.

Isn't that obvious. I wanted to say but, I stayed quiet, waiting for him to say anything else.

When it was obvious enough that I was in no mood to make small talk, the man sighed. "I came here to ask if you are willing to do it?"

Immediately, I said, "The answer is no, Mr. . ." I didn't know his name.

"Toga Yagari." He finally told me his name.

"My answer is no, Mr. Yagari." I replied once more. "I can't do it. And if I can, I won't. There is no way I'm going to do that to him."

He hummed in reply as I quirked my eyebrows, waiting for something. He lightened a stick of cigarette and put it in his mouth.

Doesn't he know it's not allowed to smoke near the vicinity of a hospital?

I sighed, knowing that people like them won't take no for an answer but, they don't have anything on me right now so, they can't make me do it.

"How about if I say I know where your brother is?"

I stopped. That changes the game.

I turned my head, shocked. "Where is he?!" I asked without a second to lose.

"I'll tell you if you agree to do it." He said, puffing a smoke in the air. I caught the smell of tobacco and immediately cringe. I never really gotten used to the smell—especially since, none of my family members smoke.

I know there is something wrong, I can feel it down to my bones.

He's using my brother as leverage! Like we are merely pawns to be used. But I can't let this pass. I haven't heard anything from my brother and I'm getting more worried everyday that he doesn't call or message.

He's been gone for too long. And I'm just so worried about him.

"If I say yes, will you tell me now?"

He hummed, acting like he was in thought. "What if. . . I tell you where he is after you do your job?"

My eyes went large. "What the hell?!" I asked, almost shouting. "I'm already agreeing to this yet, here you are adding another condition out of the blue. Let me remind you that I'm the one you needed."

"But you also need us to find your brother."

That made me stop. Because, one point or another, it was true. We both need each other to gain what we want.

I sighed, knowing the answer yet, having a hard time saying it. It was either my brother or _him_ and I know that I have to choose my brother but, I was it so hard? Is it because I feel so much towards him? Is it because I'm slowly falling for that man? If it is then, I'll be the one hurting him the most.

"Okay, I will." I said as the feeling of dread came over me.

* * *

It has been days since my meeting with Toga Yagari. Since then, we have been in contact with each other—sometimes, through phone, other times we meet in places Rido couldn't come, like Chinatsu's hospital room.

I felt bad going behind his back, like I was betraying the man who came close to a lover. However, my brother matters to me, and I hope someday he'll understand that I have to do what I've done.

"So, you don't know where he goes?" Toga asked, leaning on the windowsill of Chinatsu's hospital room. It had been the third time we met in person.

I shook my head no. "There are times when I fall asleep and he's gone. And then, I wake up and he's there already asleep next to me." I said, playing with my hands.

Honestly, I do not where he goes and what he does at those times but, I do keep some information to myself, so I can protect him. However, when I looked up, my chocolate brown ones meeting his blue ones, I felt like he was searching every bit of secret inside of me.

I looked away, avoiding my eyes. Maybe, I shouldn't have done that because in that instant, making Toga realized it.

"You're hiding something." He said. It wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

When he looked like I wasn't going to say anything, he said, "Remember, Kaede. You agreed to doing this." He stood up, now in his full height. He approached me like a predator, slow and cautious. "Or do you not want to know where your brother is?"

With the mention of my sibling, I snapped my head, looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm already doing everything I can but, he's very careful. I don't even know who he really is yet, you want me to tell you every detail of his day?! I have school and a part-time job and most of all, I meet with you once in a while and you expect me to know everything about Rido?" I huffed, out of breath. "It cannot be done." I whispered, shaking.

I've never said much words like that except for the time when I had a fight with Rido about his beloved Juri.

Juri!

". . . Juri." I whispered. I'm sorry, Rido. I thought as I said the name even louder. "There is a girl Rido always mentions. I think we looked the same, same hair color and eyes."

I looked at Toga once more, realizing that he already heard the name I whispered. "You know here, don't you?" I asked as the man before me kept his mouth shut. "Who is she, Toga? Who is Juri?"

He looked down, tightening his knuckles. "Juri. . .Kuran is Rido Kuran's younger sister."

Kuran. Rido Kuran is his real name.

But. . . Juri Kuran? The Juri he always mentions is his sister?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. He in return, quirked his eyebrow. "I mean, that can be true. When he mentions the name Juri, it feels like he loves her or something, like she was her past lover. But, being siblings isn't that. . . incest?"

He looked at me dumbfound. After realizing that I have no clue whatsoever, he said, "You didn't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"That Rido Kuran is a pureblood vampire."

I gasped, my mouth hung open. Never once in my entire life have I thought that the Rido I know would be a pureblood. But then, the signs were there: how he carried himself, other vampires bowing to him, and even his powers.

"More so, the Kuran Family was used to be royalty before the Vampire Council was created. They are considered as the purest of the purebloods and to continue their line, the Kuran Family is known to intermarry."

This was too much to take in. First, Rido was a pureblood. Then, he was part of a royal vampire family and now, he was in love with his own sister.

That's incest to the highest level!

When I finally came back to reality—and out of my thoughts—I saw the vampire hunter heading for the door, taking his leave. I stood up in haste. "Wait! What about my brother?" I asked.

He halted by the door, his hand on the doorknob. If I were keen enough like most vampires or vampire hunters were, I would've noticed his knuckles turning white on the knob but unfortunately, I wasn't.

He turned back at me, looking solemn, and in an instant my heart dropped to my stomach. I hold my breath, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry, Kaede. But," He halted, looking sideways, avoiding my eyes.

No, don't. I thought, my eyes tearing up. Don't say it, please. I begged.

"Your brother's dead. And a pureblood vampire named Shizuka Hio turned him into one."

And my world came crushing down.

* * *

 _ **Author's Corner:**_ _Dun, dun, dun, duuuuuun. Yes. . . you guessed it (or maybe not) but, the (still) unnamed brother is Shizuka Hio's lover! Loving purebloood sure runs in the blood. Hehe. So, I hope you guys like it! And thank you to all the reviews, favorites and follows. Also, if you guys have any suggestions, comments, constructive criticisms, or violent reactions, just review below. Just a quick reminder, English is not my first language so, sorry for all the errors out there._

 _Also, if you guys have any ideas or suggestions for my side-story, comment down below.\_

 _On the other hand, I don't know when I'll be updating again - maybe on or after Christmas - for I will be busy on the days prior. My family has this tradition of giving goods to the less fortunate people in our town and we all get together just to prepare for the occasion. And let me tell you, when I day busy. . . I mean, very very busy._

 _By the way, if you like this story (or any of my stories, go and check them out), let me know by giving me support and buying me coffee at **ko-fi / L3L4LOF6** under the name **njeuel**. It'll be much appreciated!_

 _See you guys soon!_


	7. Living Dead

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only own the OCs.**_

* * *

 _ **6\. LIVING DEAD**_

I didn't feel like sleeping. Everything felt like a blur. My body was moving on its own without even my mind's consent.

I went to my brother's bed. I didn't have to bother opening the lights because I know where everything is located. I slowly climb in his bed, hugging his pillow—it still smells like him—and then, I cried.

"T-Takeshi. . ."

I cried his name—over and over—until I could no longer cry.

Suddenly, someone entered the room, making the door creaked open.

I stayed in the bed, not caring at all. I don't care if it's a burglar or a murderer at my door because right now, I'm dead to the world.

I heard the footsteps coming closer. When suddenly, someone called out my name.

"Kaede." He said, his voice soft unlike his usual self.

I didn't answer, only ignoring him. I don't have the energy to move, speak, nor answer to his every call—I'm not his maid after all.

I just wanted to be alone.

I heard him coming closer, and I felt the bed dipped. He pulled my arm, pulling me towards him.

"Don't." I covered my face with my arms. "I look ugly." I said as more tears streamed down.

He didn't say anything, just pulling my arms off. "I said don't!" I screamed. If he was really trying, with his strength as a vampire, he would've peeled my arms off.

I didn't know how long I was crying but, Rido let me. He just sat there waiting for me to calm down.

"Why did it have to be him?!" I sobbed, arms still covering my eyes. "Why can't it be someone else?! Why can't be me instead?!"

"Don't, Kaede." He said. "I can't let you leave. I need you."

I chuckled bitterly. I dropped my arm on my side, looking at the red-brown-haired man on top of me. "I forgot. You still need me to supply you with my blood." I held my hand up, like I was merely giving an embrace. "Come on now. You're hungry right? That's why you're here, right?!" I almost screamed, more tears leaving my face.

Instead of biting, he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly to his chest. His wavy hair tickling my cheeks. "Stop it." He said. "Stop crying; it's unbecoming."

I didn't hug him back. "W-Why are you h-here, Rido?" I stuttered.

He pulled away, looking at me intently at the eyes. "I came to check on you."

And that hit me with cold water. He knew! He knew, and he didn't tell me anything!

"You knew! You knew, you bastard!" I kicked and screamed, pushing him away. "You knew he was turned into a vampire—into one of you—and you didn't tell me!"

More tears—angry tears—streamed down my face. He didn't fight back nor did he deflect any of my attacks.

"Kaede, stop it." He said. When I was kicking and punching him too much. He grabbed both my wrists. "Stop it." He said, lying on top of me.

My breath was rugged, my cheeks stained with tears. "W-Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't answer. "Why, Rido? Why did it have to be h-him?" I cried, his head low in between my shoulders.

He hugged me tighter, closer to him than ever before.

In between my sobs, I heard him say, "I'm sorry, Kaede. I really am."

* * *

"Shizuka Hio." I whispered the name for the _nth_ time. Who was she anyway? I asked. I know she was a pureblood since, only purebloods can turn human into vampire but, who is she really?

"Is she the one who turned him into a vampire?" I heard the man next to me asked.

Immediately, I stiffened. I nodded my head in reply. My jaw clenched so hard that it hurts.

Shizuka Hio. I repeated the name over and over in my head. Because of her, my brother—my beloved brother—was no longer with us.

"You can't kill her, Kaede." Rido said out-of-the-blue, understanding the look painting my face. "It's a grave sin in the Vampire Society to even harm a pureblood—more so, kill. Vampires of all level will be hunting you down if you do that."

"Then, I'll ask someone else to do it for me." Was my immediate reply. I didn't waver, not one bit. How can I when I've already lost someone I hold dear. There no time for me to be weak. Now, I have to make my move.

She has to die. She has to; for my brother.

"I told you, Kaede. You can't kill her; it cannot be done."

"And why's that?!" I almost screamed, feeling the anger filling up. Why does he have to keep on insisting that I can't kill her? Is it because I'm not capable? Is it because she's a pureblood vampire and I'm just a mere human? Is it because–

"She's dead, Kaede. Shizuka Hio is dead."

And my world stopped.

* * *

I was living like a dead man. For days, I was grieving for my brother, locking myself inside the room and not going to work or school. My coworkers were starting to worry about me, sending me messages and even visiting my home. Rido didn't picked up, thinking they were a waste of time. Even my professors messaged me, asking why I wasn't attending school for so long.

They'd know the reason sooner or later. I thought as I huddled on my brother's bed, sniffing his smell. I've been crying for days, sometimes I don't even eat anything. Rido would always knock on my door—our door, my brother and I's—to talked to me into eating but, honestly, I don't have any energy to do anything. I don't have the energy at all.

Suddenly, my phone beeped, signaling n incoming message. I sat up from my sleeping position, it was the first time I even pulled away from my brother's blanket. I headed to my desk where my phone sat.

As I looked at the message, I felt anger pilling up at me. How could they possibly asked me to do that when I'm like this? When I'm mourning the loss of my own brother. Are they really that heartless?!

I wanted to scream, to shout and just wreak havoc but instead, out of anger, I threw my phone at the wall, watching it crash. In an instant, Rido was already knocking on my door, asking what was happening.

"Kaede, open the door know!" He ordered but, all I did was stood there, crying and hugging the blanket around me even tighter. I sniffed, turning my eyes towards the door.

Rido destroyed the doorknob.

Seeing him standing there, knowing that I still have him after all this time made my tears fall. "R-Rido. . ." I cried, moving towards him. He too moved towards him, engulfing me in his embrace.

He soothed my hair, hugging me even tighter when I started bawling. "W-Why did it h-have to b-be him?! O-Of all the p-people, why did it h-have to be him, R-Rido?!" I screamed, punching him on the chest. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, just hugging each other, looking for a living soul to cling onto.

But I cried, and he let me cry.

When I finally calmed down, I pulled away, heading straight for the bed, when suddenly, a hand pulled me in and hugged me, my face meeting his. "I'm here. I'm always here." He whispered. I almost didn't catch it.

Immediately after, he pulled away, pulling me outside towards the kitchen area. He sat me down and put the food in front of me. Just by seeing the food, it felt like bile was forming in my stomach, searching its way up my mouth. I couldn't find myself to eat anything.

I looked up at him, begging him for me not to do this. But in retaliation, he stood there, arms crossed, watching me like a hawk.

I grabbed the fork, taking a little of the food and took a bite. Once the food reached my mouth that's when I felt it. My stomach grumbled, and I couldn't stop myself from taking more and more of the food. Within seconds, the food was gone however, I didn't feel energized whatsoever.

He took the empty dish and washed it, like a good husband. When the thought came to me, I chuckled for the first time in a long while. He quirked his eyebrow in question when suddenly, I smiled. ". . . Thank you." I whispered, taking him by surprise. ". . . for everything." I said as I stood up from my seat. I walked towards him before giving him a hug.

"Thank you for everything, Rido." I whispered as he snaked his arms around me. "Thank you for staying. But most of all, thank you for being here."

* * *

The next day, I finally showed myself to my classes which shocked the entire class and my professors.

What? Did they thought I was dropping out?

I took a seat at the back, opening my notebook, I took down notes like a good student. However, my mind was note completely on the lecture my professor was discussing. I mean, how can I focus when my heart was just broken into pieces and now my mind is in disarray.

When my classes were done, I headed to my work. My coworkers shared the same reaction but this time, they gave me hugs. When our manager pulled me to the side for a little hat, that's when someone finally knew the story—that I was mourning the loss of my beloved older brother.

"My condolences, Kaede." The manager said, feeling sorry for little-ol me. "If there is anything we can do, just say the word."

I forced a smile, not knowing what to say. First off, they've never met my brother so, why bother? I know they're just being nice and all but, really, I don't need their sympathy.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." But still, I am grateful for them.

After suggesting for me to take some time off—which I refused completely—I went straight to work however, in the middle of my shift, the bell chimed, a new customer has entered the shop. As I turned to greet the newcomer, I halted.

It was the man from before.

"G-Good Afternoon. Welcome, sir." I stuttered, feeling the panic resuming. "T-Table for one, sir?" He nodded, his black hair waving as he moved. He smelt like cigarette, I noticed.

I escorted him to a table as I was the only without anything to do.

He hummed, looking at the shop's menu. I stood by his side, waiting for him to make his orders when suddenly he said, "What would you suggest?" Those words rang inside my head.

How come it sounded so familiar, like someone already asked me those exact same words. I opened my mouth to say something but the gaze he sent me made me shiver. When all of a sudden, it clicked.

He said the exact same words Rido did when he first entered the shop!

I gulped before saying, "The Lemon Meringue Cheesecake is one of our bestsellers as well as the Blueberry Cheesecake." I said exact same words as well, telling him I was on the same page.

He hummed, acting like in thought. "The Lemon Meringue it is then." He said, and I took down his order. When I was about to take my leave, he stopped me. "Miss, what time does this shop closes?" He asked.

I quirked an eyebrow, confused, "Around eight in the evening, sir." At first, I really didn't understand what he's implying but, when he smirked at me, everything clicked.

He wants to meet me after my shift in the evening.

I turned away in haste, not looking back at the blue-eyed man. What is Rido saw me with him? What would he think?

During my entire shift I was tense. I made mistakes in taking orders, I accidentally switched the foods of three tables, I've even dropped plates—which has never happened to me before—all in all, I was saying sorry a lot for the duration of my shift. My coworkers did notice—and of course, one particular customer did as well—but, everyone thought I was only having a bad day.

I sighed when he left the store, his long hair waving on his back.

"Hey, Kaede." One of my fellow employees greeted. "Are you alright? You don't seem fine?"

Another nodded. "You've been making a lot of mistakes lately, which is quite unusual."

I forced a smile, not knowing what to say. I mean, they are right, I've been making tons of mistakes lately. "Bad days?" I answered. And they chuckled.

When everything was clean and spotless, we all took our leave. I waited by the door way, hoping that Rido wouldn't come to pick me up. Fortunately, it was already past eight when the man from earlier arrived—Rido is never late. It's either he'll be there or he won't, no in between.

I didn't greet the man, only stared at him.

After a few more minutes of silence, I realized we wouldn't get anywhere if no one will say a word. Out of the blue, I said, "So, what do you really want?" Not beating around the bush.

His eyes went large then, not expecting for me to be so direct. "I know we have put you in a place where you don't want to, and possibly you might think that you're only a pawn to us." He stated, lighting a cigarette.

"Glad you noticed." I mumbled under my breath, holding my bag tighter. It made him quirk his eyebrow—from shock, maybe? Or probably amusement.

"But," He continued, ignoring my offhanded comment. "I want you to know this is for the betterment of the world, to keep everyone safe so, that what happened to your brother will not happen to anyone again."

"Don't use my brother as an excuse." I said angrily, looking up at the man. My frustration piling up. "You are supposed to protect people like me and my brother but, what did you do? You let him be turned into a vampire and now. . . now, he's six feet under the ground. And it's because of people like you!" I screamed, no longer able to hold back the tears. "You let my brother die!"

The man couldn't say anything; he only stayed quiet, pulling the cigarette off his mouth.

"I know you're in pain but, I want you to know that telling us when Rido is on the move is doing great things for the wellbeing of others. You are the reason many people are not being killed or being turned into a vampire. It's because you're helping us."

I chuckled bitterly. So, what am I a spy? A pawn? A disposable piece in their game when all I wanted was to be with my beloved brother? To have my brother by my side?

Is that too much to ask?

"Is that truly what I am? A pawn? A spy for the Vampire Hunters Association?!" I screamed, my anger flaring up. "You know what. . . don't answer that! Just leave me alone. . . for good. You've done enough—enough damage to last me a lifetime."

I turned, heading straight for my apartment building. When suddenly, I heard him say, "We need you, Kaede."

I turned back, facing him. My hands clutched my bag, my knuckles turning white. "No, you don't." I shook my head. "You don't."

* * *

I arrived back at my apartment building later than usual. I stopped by Chinatsu's hospital room. Up until now, she hasn't woken up.

I just stayed there, sitting beside her, holding her hand. I talked whiled she listened. And at some point, I started bawling. I didn't know how long I cried but by the time I finishes, it was already way too late that the nurses have to ask me to leave.

I took off my shoes and coat, hanging it on the hook. My eyes are still red from all the crying, something that I cannot hide from Rido. When I entered, I was immediately greeted by a stern gaze.

Rido is angry.

"Where have you been?" He asked, moving towards me. I shook my head, head hanging low. Within seconds, he was in front of me. He grabbed my chin and pulled head up, sad and teary eyes welcomed his sight.

"What happened?" He asked, a frown forming on his beautiful face.

I didn't know what else to do or how I can protect him. Obviously, people are after him and they used my brother as leverage on me. Why does it always have to be my fault?

"Kaede, what happened?" He asked one more time but instead of answering, I looked away. I shook my head as more tears fell down my face. "What happened, Kaede?!" He screamed, shaking me.

"I c-can't. . ." I whispered, my voice breaking. If it wasn't for his enhanced vampire senses, he wouldn't be able to catch it. "I can't d-do this a-anymore, Rido." I said, wrapping my arms around my body as I pulled away from him.

I looked him in the eyes with tear stained cheeks. ". . . I can't be with you anymore."

* * *

 _ **Author's Corner:** I'm back! Hallelujah! Did you miss me? So, here's the sixth chapter of my beloved Misguided! I hope you guys like this and if you do, leave a review! To all the readers out there who waited patiently, favorite-d, followed and reviewed, I thank you all! So what do you guys think? I know it's a bit cliched but hey, some parts of life is. Also, if you like this story (or any of my works), let me know by giving me support and buying me some coffee at **ko-fi / L3L4LOF6** under the name **njeuel**. It'll be much appreciated! Thanks, everyone!_

 _P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!_


End file.
